


Drunk on you [Kinktober Day 24]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, In Public, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Akaashi and you decided to try out a new toy when you go out for drinks with Kuroo and Bokuto. You started having a little trouble maintaining your facade.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Kudos: 70





	Drunk on you [Kinktober Day 24]

Drinking out with your boyfriend’s friends was always something you enjoyed. They were very nice and it was fun catching up to what they had been upto since you last saw them. Well,it was fun catching up with Kuroo, because Bokuto always made sure to update Akaashi on hi day to day life, and most of the time you could overhear their video calls. Moving in with Akaashi meant listening to Bokuto’s voice on the daily, but you had grown fond of him. You would even sometimes hug Akaashi from the back and say hello to Bokuto for a brief moment before pecking Akaashi’s cheek and going away.

Watching Kuroo and Bokuto joke around while sharing a couple of beers always brought a smile to your face. But now, forcing a smile had never been so difficult. They didn’t notice and Akaashi wasn’t even looking at you as you slightly squirmed in your seat.

You didn’t want anyone to know about the constant vibration inside your core.

You could see the outline of a tiny remote on Akaashi’s front pocket, and still couldn’t believe he had just turned it on and put it back into his pocket again. To be fair, the vibration was soft, but it had already been twenty minutes since it had started, and you could feel yourself getting wetter every minute. You pressed your legs together, trying to get some friction as you idly laughed at whatever Bokuto had just said.

It was a fun idea, you had even been the one to buy the small remote vibrator and told Akaashi you should try it sometime you went out. Since then, it had been resting on its case in the nightstand, but right before you went out to meet the boys, Akaashi had pulled you closer into a rough kiss. You had kissed him back and let his hand wander under your dress and panties. His fingers drew circles around your clit and then spread your wetness. Just as you had understood you would be getting late to your friend’s meet up, you felt something hard and slightly cold entering you. You looked at Akaashi and he just showed you the remote he was holding on his other hand.

Oh.

It was supposed to be fun, you reminded yourself as you grabbed the edge of the table. To make things worse, Akaashi was looking really handsome that night, a dark shirt and dark blue jeans, making him look more handsome than ever. There wasn’t an inch of your body that didn’t want to just hop on top of him and ride him until you were satisfied.

You touched Akaashi’s arm and gave him a look, trying to make him understand what you were going through. Not that you needed to. The sweat accumulating on your forehead and the way your cheeks were too flushed for the little beer you’ve had gave you away. It may have gone unnoticed to both Kuroo and Bokuto but not to him. Never to him.

Akaashi took out the remote from his pocket and showed it to you under the table. The sigh you let out immediately turned into a loud gasp when he set the vibration even higher. Your friends looked out at you and you faked a cough. You motioned your hand so they wouldn’t worry, and they went back to their conversation as you took another swig of your beer.

Your knuckles were turning white at how hard you were gripping the table. You could feel your wetness coming down across your thighs and tried your best not to move your hips against the stool you were sitting on. You kicked Akaashi under the table, but he only smirked, his eyes still set on his friends.

You tried to listen to Kuroo, you really did, but your brain couldn’t think of anything else but the wonderful vibration between your legs and the bolt of pleasure it sent to your clit. You could feel the heat emanating from your body and you crossed one leg over the other, trying to pleasure yourself a tiny bit. Without taking his eyes off his friends, Akaashi put his hand over your thigh. An action that wouldn’t have raised any alerts before, but now it felt like his cold hand was melting your bare thigh.

“I hate you,” you whispered, to which Akaashi only smirked.

You took another long swig of your beer, and as you were about to put it back on the table, you felt the vibration get even stronger. The bottle clanked loudly against the table, getting the attention to everyone around you.

“Sorry, it slipped,” you tried to excuse yourself and felt the vibration going back to the second level again.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked. “Your face is really red.”

You touched your cheeks with the back of your hand and pretended to just notice.

“Oh, I’m-- yes, it’s just a little hot in here,” you shrugged with a smile, fanning your face with your hand.

“Do you want to go back?” Akaashi asked, his thumb caressing your skin. You were a bit embarrassed at how quick you nodded.

“Yeah, I think I need some rest,” you agreed, standing up and picking up your purse. Kuroo and Bokuto asked you to take care of yourself, and you promised to do so. Even if Akaashi would be the one that needed to take care of you.

As soon as you got in Akaashi’s car, you jumped on top of him and crashed your lips against his. He kissed you back and ran his hands down your dress.

“I need you, Kei. Now,” you whispered against his lips.

“Twenty minutes and we’ll be home,” he reminded you, putting a strand of your hair behind your back. You glared at him and took his chin, making him look at you.

“Five minutes and an empty parking lot,” you counter-offered. Akaashi’s eyes widened a bit before letting out a small laugh.

“Fair enough,” he said, and you finally went back to your seat. As he started the car, you made a mental note to look for more toys at the store you had first bought the vibrator that was still


End file.
